Vengeance
by holographic
Summary: Did he what? Did he love the brat? Of course not. This wasn’t revenge for the Decimo. This was just getting even for attempting to destroy the Vongola. // xanxus-centric. xanxustsuna, oneshot drabble-fic.


**Vengeance.**

.

Did he _what_? Did he _love_ the brat?

Sure, if loving someone consisted of wanting to rip their puny head right off their shoulders.

Oh, loving someone didn't mean wanting to kill them? Yeah, he hadn't thought so.

So shut up, stupid shark, stupid frog-head, just _shut up_. There was no fucking way he had any feeling for that midget besides hating him.

What's that? Did he ever think about him at night? Well, of course, he thought about brutally killing him; they were the sweetest dreams had had in years. A ruthless, cruel "smile" curled onto his lips as he thought of them.

( '_Smile_' was too strong a word. He obviously didn't _smile_. He was the fucking leader of the Varia; he didn't _smile_. He smirked, he grinned. He didn't fucking _smile_. )

No, he most definitely did _not_ love the Vongola Decimo. He didn't, and he knew that for a fact.

He knew because he wasn't sad when he heard the brat had been gunned down. No, he wasn't sad at all. He was angry, full of a righteous fury that he hadn't been the one to do it.

When he heard the brat died with a rueful smile on his face, the kid's face flashed through his mind, growing older with every memory, smiling and smiling; he didn't remember the kid ever being _rueful_.

( _It wasn't like him_, he wanted to say. He clamped his lips shut in stubborn defiance. )

He shot those thoughts dead with the Millefiore bastards that had killed the Decimo (but had it been _these_ men, or had it been another?). But he didn't _actually_ care. Not at all; that dull throb and sharp stabbing in his chest wasn't because of the Decimo's death. It wasn't, and he knew this, because he wasn't _sad_. He didn't cry like the stupid girl who was always hanging off him, he didn't shout to the skies about how it 'wasn't fair' like the idiotic right hand did.

No, he sat in his chair and brooded. He didn't care, he knew that much, but something in him itched to keep moving, to fight, _to take down whoever dared to attack the Vongola_.

It had nothing to do with the Decimo.

( Squalo told him he was a shit liar, and he threw something at the silver bastard's head, snarling mentally that he hoped it had hurt. Outwardly, he stayed silent, because he almost didn't trust himself to speak. )

He would shoot down anyone else who dared oppose them. He didn't think of the brat because the dull throb turned into a full-blooded roar for the head of whoever had done it. He thought the motion was pointlessly cliché ( avenging your leader's untimely death, it really was so _stupid_ ), and so he never went through with it.

Really, he knew the truth; it was a worm squirming in his stomach, trying to wriggle its way into his consciousness. But he was the leader for the Varia; he didn't have time for sentimentalities or feelings. They were a fucking waste of time.

Especially something like loving the Decimo.

He rejected the thought again and commanded Bester to 'eat it', along with the enemies lying in a pile in front of him. The liger looked at him for a second, with a 'you-really-expect-me-to-eat-_that_' face, and he ignored the animal.

There was no way. This wasn't revenge for the Decimo. This was just getting even for attempting to destroy the Vongola.

( Besides, he knew as well as anyone else, that the brat wouldn't have wanted people dying to avenge him. )

So, ask again? Did he _what_? Did he _love_ the brat?

Of course not. He wasn't a dumbshit, he knew it was pointless.

Shut the fuck up, stupid prince, you fucking homo, god damned groupie.

There wasn't any way.

It was hatred through and through.

( Even though it was hatred for _dying_ on him. )

.

.

**omg.** Wow, so .. Xanxus, ladies and gentlemen. 8D; He's pretty fun to write as, actually. He's so in denial, it's almost cute. o w o Almost. Because Xanxus is obviously never cute. LOL.

So, yeah, I think I'm going to be writing some Reborn! drabbles for the time being. 'Cause I love it so much. orz;

I have ideas for, like .. RyoYama (don't ask ), HaruYama, HaruGoku, DinoHiba, TsunaYama .. I don't know. xD I feel like I just kind of want to dabble in everything. 'Cause I love crack pairings. OTL

I'm seriously a crack pairing whore. Like, for those of you that know Fairy Tail?

.. RyoheiNatsu, anyone? KU FU FU ~

**plz.** Anyway! Please, review! I'd like to know if Xanxus is OOC or anything like that. –bow- Thank you ~

**manrii. **


End file.
